Song of Love
by Baby Ballou
Summary: This is just the begining of the story...anywhoo....it is about Sari and how much she misses Izzy. I'm intending for humor and lots of near sex scenes. Meh. Prepare for the fun! 2 Chapters up!!
1. Sari! Chapter 1

Song of Love  
  
Author: Meeeee! AcT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sadly. I don't own Kaiser Kouchiro, my friend Kyce drew me a picture. I don't own Sari, Jenni, or Youko. Jenni belongs to her scary brother, Youko to the Kaiser, and Sari belongs to Kaiser Koushiro.  
  
KK (Kaiser Koushiro): That's right! ALL YOUR SARI ARE BELONGING TO ME!  
  
AcT: Uhhhhm.....ok......BTW: You may know a Sari, but I'm using that name just cuz she's friends with Jenni and Youko and those three are strange but cool.  
  
Sari (WTF? She's not supposed to be in the fic yet!): Wait! I'm not strange! I'm peculiarly Deranged!  
  
KK and AcT: Riiiiiiiiiiight....  
  
AcT: Well! Let's get down to business. BTW: I wrote this story as I went along....not once did I seriously know what it was gonna be about. Now! You! Read! On! Onto! The! Fic!  
  
You and KK: Ooooooook......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty dreams and misty tears,  
  
Misty sun beams and misty fears.  
  
I really loved you, didn't you know?  
  
I really loved you, didn't it show?  
  
Without you here, I'm so alone  
  
No one's calling me on the phone.  
  
Wasn't I the one for you?  
  
Wasn't our love true?  
  
But now, my love, you're gone....  
  
And all I have, is this measly song.  
  
I really loved you, didn't you know?  
  
I really loved you, didn't it show?  
  
Sure, out there there's other guys  
  
And sleeves to dry my eyes,  
  
But it doesn't seem right, it seems so wrong....  
  
Will you be gone forever? Will you be gone long?  
  
I miss you, come back to me....  
  
Until then, there's other fish in the sea.  
  
Sari looked down at the song she had just written. Could she really throw some piano music and repeats in, and sing it to Matt? Sure, the song wasn't about him, but still, he was the one that could make it big. If only Izzy would listen to the radio.....Izzy. Sari's heart yearned for him. Not long before, her beloved love, Izzy Izumi had left her to go to college. Far away......it seemed like he was in another country, even though he was just on the other end of the country. Sari sighed. How would she survive without Izzy? As her song said, there's other fish in the sea. And Sari had to admitt, Matt seemed extra, er.....passionate about Sari's last song. The way he had stared at Sari with his his big, blue eyes, and his hair looked even sexier than usual....Sari shook her head. No! Sari couldn't start liking Matt. She had Izzy, far away. But still....Sari tossed her song to the side of her bed, and flung herself down. What was she going to do? She missed Izzy dearly, but really needed something, ANYTHING to keep her company until Izzy was back. Perhaps Youko and Jenni could help cheer her up....wait....Jenni and Youko were pervies running around with all the guys all the time. Sari rolled her eyes. Perhaps.....maybe....possibly, Sari could be like them, just for the year that Izzy would be away from her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jenni sat in her room wrapped in her robe. She checked her schedule. Tai had just gone, and T.K. was on his way over. And soon her robe would be off. The phone rang. **I hope that's not T.K. postponing again!** She thought to herself. Jenni picked it up. "Hello?" she said. "Jenni" asked a voice. Female. Obviously not T.K. Jenni sighed a breath of releif. "Yeah?" Jenni asked. "I was wondering……Do you have FUN running around with EVERY guy in the world?" Jenni grinned. It was Sari! Freaking out about Izzy again. "Yeah," Jenni started "but what would you care? You have Izzy, and Matt lined up right after him." Jenni would have bet $50 that that last name made Sari blush. "Sure," said Sari, "I have Izzy. But you're wrong about Matt. Besides," she paused "besides…..Matt doesn't like me…you know that!" Jenni couldn't help but giggle SURE Matt didn't like her. So he was just being nice in using ALL of Sari's songs. The doorbell rang. T.K! "Listen, Sari?" Asked Jenni. "I'm gonna have to call you back" Jenni threw the phone down. **It's SHOWTIME!** She thought, and siddled up to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Matt strummed a couple of notes on his guitar. His concert was in three days, and he was one song short. **Damnit!** He thought. He needed one more song. Just ONE! Too bad Izzy was gone. He was always so GOOD at helping Matt with lyrics. The doorbell rang. "Come in!" Matt shouted. "Door's open!" The door creaked open. Matt heared light footsteps, and then a tap on his bedroom door. "Matt?" female voice. Matt looked up. Sari! Maybe she had a song for him….Sari spoke again. "Matt….I have a song for you." Matt's prayers where answered! "Sit down!" He said. He scooted over on his bed, but Sari sat in his desk chair instead. "I wrote this up." She said. "I thought that if we threw some music and repeats in…" Matt was reading her song. The poor thing! Her last five songs for Matt were of Izzy. Izzy Izzy IZZY! Suddenly Matt noticed Sari was staring at him, waiting for him to speek. "It's…." Matt started. "….great!" He finished. Sari breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you for real?" She asked. Pure joy was in her eyes. "Maybe you'll have to find out if I'm for real." He hinted, playfully. Sari looked puzzled. "Never mind, I guess. Are you going to sing it?" She asked. Matt shrugged. He really wanted SARI to sing it…she had a beautiful voice, and she WAS the author. He looked up at her. "Sari, why don't you sing it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Disbelief. Sari was filled with disbelief. Matt wanted HER to sing her song? With HIS band? She was dreaming. "Wha-what?" She stuttered. "Sari, why don't you sing it?" Matt repeated. Sari felt like screaming. Throwing her arms around Matt's neck in a hug. Kissing his cheek. Crying. Laughing. Thank you Matt!! She thought to herself. But instead, she calmly said "I'd love to." She smiled, and the two got to work on her song.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am the queen of short chapters! Hail me! We- ell….whatcha think? Second chapter, not much happening. One note:  
  
THE TOTALLY EVIL BUT I SUPPOSE NESSESARY DISCLAIMER! (DUNDUNDUNNNNNN!):  
  
I don't own Digimon. Or Matt. Or T.K. Or Tai. Or Izzy. Or anyone!! And as mentioned in the last chapter, I don't own Sari. Kaiser Koushiro does. And Jenni owns Jenni, and Youko owns Youko, so, no stealie anyone. Oh, and for all you nimwits….NO, I DO NOT OWN SHRUGGING!! SO STOP ASKING ME!! Ok, that's it. Have a nice day. Please R/R!!! Thankies. 


	3. The Kiss Chapter 3

Ken watched was watching Youko. She was sitting underneath her favorite tree of the whole park reading a book. As she had been doing for the past 2 hours. Ken sighed, and turned around on the park bench he was sitting on. How much longer was he supposed to wait? Hadn't Youko said meet him at the park at 1? Yes, it did! So why hadn't Youko done anything? The highlight of the past two hours had been when a squirrel ran down Youko's tree. Suddenly Ken realized something. Maybe Youko wasn't aware of his presence. "Ahem!" Ken cleared his throat. Without even looking up, Youko said, "Yes, Ken, I was award of you. I was beginning to wonder when you would bug me." Ken looked bewildered. He could strangle that girl, making him wait for two hours! Youko stood up. "Help me brush the dirt off my backside." She instructed Ken. She had already brushed off the dirt on her back. Only her butt was dirty. MAN that girl had ways of getting to guys…Ken leaned over and lightly swiped some dirt off of her butt, with a pale tinge spreading across his cheeks. "Sooo…" Ken spoke. "Sooo what?" asked Youko. Ken glared at her. "SO what did you want?" Youko grinned. She took a step closer to Ken, and leaned in. Her face was so close to Ken, that he could see little speckles in her eyes that he had never seen before. Youko's eyes gleamed almost evily. It was almost scary, how Youko could look like the Kaiser at times. Finally, Youko answered Ken's question. "I want to have fun." The girl giggled, took up Ken's hand, and ran. Ran through the park for all eternity. Or so it seemed to poor Ken, who was beginning to wonder why he associated with this nutcase. Finally, Youko stopped. They were at the edge of the park, where the park hits woods and then drops off into the lake. The evil glint in Youko's eyes was still there. Ken looked startled. He knew what she was up to. He looked Youko straight in the eyes. "Don't even."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sari squirmed uncomfortably. Matt was leaning in too close to her. She was sure that he wasn't just going to sing a note in her ear. His eyes were penetrating her eyes, and boring into her soul. No, Matt had something in mind. Sari opened her mouth to speak, but Matt placed a finger on her lips. "Hush." He whispered. "Don't say a word." Sari stared at him in stunned silence. Matt removed his finger, and leaned in closer. Closer, closer…Sari could smell his aftershave. A nice cool spice, that matched his attitude. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his aftershave again. Matt leaned in, and something soft landed on Sari's lips. Sari's eyes fluttered open. Matt was kissing her! Sari was about to melt into the kiss, when a face popped into Sari's mind. A face that belonged to Izzy. Sari pushed Matt away from her. Matt looked startled, and then regret came over his face. "I'm sorry, Sari-chan…" he whispered. "I know how you feel…about Izzy." Sari nodded, and Matt reached over to hold her hand, but Sari pulled away. She turned her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "I should…" she whispered "be…going" Matt nodded. "Gomen, Sari-chan." He said again. Sari stood up, and ran out of the apartment. As soon as she was gone, Matt felt like kicking himself. How could he have done that to Sari? HOW? He knew that she loved Izzy. But why? Why Izzy, over him, Yamato Ishida? Matt punched his pillow, and again whispered "Gomen, Sari-chan." But this time, no one heard the apology but Matt and his guilty concience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Izzy sat in his dorm room, staring at the phone. **Do I call her?** He thought. Naturally, he was thinking about Sari, the love of his life. He reached towards the phone, and picked it up. Immediately the dial tone was beeping away. Izzy slowly reached towards the phone, and began to dial the all to familiar phone number. Izzy was just about to hit the final number, when his door flew open. Izzy looked up, and saw a blue head poke into the room. Izzy's roommate. "Heeeeeey Izzy!" the boy said. "Hi, Eiri." Izzy muttered. "What are you smoking today?" The boy grinned. "Today, I believe it's this little thing I like to call pot…I can't be sure, though, because I wasn't able to read the label. It was in that cabinet you have behind the mirror." Izzy rolled his eyes. Behind the mirror was the MEDICINE CABINET…Izzy guessed that Eiri was smoking the first aid cream…if that was possible. "Ok, Eiri, have fun" Izzy muttered. Eiri grinned. "I am having fun! Oh, but you're 'sposed to be somewhere…somethin' 'bout Computer Geeks of America…" Izzy rolled his eyes again. "Eiri, it's Computer Club. No America, no geeks." Eiri laughed. "Could have fooled me. Well, you're 'sposed to be there…uh…at…6. Or was it 5? Or 7. No! 6! Or, wait…" Izzy couldn't wait for Eiri. No matter what time he needed to be there, he should have been there by now. Izzy sighed and set down the phone, and stumbled out the door, pushing his crack-head roommate off to do whatever he felt like doing.  
  
Ahem…that's…weird. Ok, I'm too lazy to go into disclaimer. But you all know that I don't own things like Digimon or First Aid. But I do own Eiri and Computer Geeks of America. Ok? Ok. Bui bui! 


End file.
